The Memoirs of Kaida
by SnapDragon123
Summary: Kaida's life is practically over. Until she meets Momiji Sohma. MomijiXOC. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no Flames. COMPLETE! Major problems with account and current internet, so the only way to edit it properly was to delete it briefly.
1. Kaida's First Memory

I never met my father. Not in human form that is. My father was a member of the zodiac, long before the curse broke. He was the tiger. My mother had not met my father until the day they where married. It had been an arranged marriage. My mother was always an empty-headed girl. The idea of marriage was wonderful to her, she didn't care who her spouse was, as long as there was a grand wedding.

My father, who thought he loved her, waited until their wedding night to tell her his secret. He hoped she would not care, but she did. She screamed at the tiger that appeared in bed beside her when she held my father. He explained everything to her about his curse. He wanted her to accept him. She rejected him.

But it was too late. My mother, somehow, had his baby. Me. To this day, I really don't know how, nor do I want to think about the physics of it. It is very rare for zodiac members to have children, but not impossible. But she was so weak from her months of pain, that she was never a real mother to me. I hardly knew she was my mother, she was the woman who was always crying in the garden to me. My father, too felt pain. He had loved her, and to be rejected so fully took its toll on him. He was in so much pain, that he was almost always in his zodiac form, due to stress. Now that I look back, the tame tiger I would play with in the back garden _was _my father.

My father died six months after I was born. Four years later a new tiger was born into the zodiac, though I never met her. My mother, still a shallow person, was remarried to another man. I never called him "father" or "stepfather." In fact I rarely ever addressed him. He would stay in his own quarters of his large house, with 3 scantily dressed maids to attend his every need. His name was Goro Hikari. My mother dropped the name Sohma, and became Mrs. Hikari. I did not want a last name anymore.

Mother died shortly after I turned eight. She had carried on through life, with pain and disappointments. Goro was not a good husband, and spoke to her(when he was not drunk) only when he wanted pleasure. My life seemed pointless. Goro, after my mother died became worse and worse towards me.

My life was over. That is until I met Momiji Sohma.


	2. Patience

After the curse was broken, everyone in the zodiac parted ways, and lived life independently. Hatori now lives with Mayu their own little house. Yuki has his own apartment, and is going to college, but is still in contact with his girlfriend Machi. Haru dropped out of high school, married Rin, and the two now live in the city. Ayame's business is booming, and he lives with Mine in the little flat above the shop. Ritsu, like Yuki, got his own apartment with Mitchan. Kureno is engaged to Arisa, and they moved into a country house not far from here. Saki is still a maid for Kazuma. Kagura, who has turned out to be a great teacher, lives at her boarding school. Hiro and Kisa started seriously dating when they entered their last year of middle school. Kyo took Tohru to the training school he wanted to go to. Akito and Shigure live in the main house.

I live with a person father appointed to stay with me in her bungalow, when he learned Hatori had left the main house, and felt I needed more adult supervision. Her name is Candice Sohma, one of the only non-zodiacs to know about the curse. She is American-Japanese, but was raised in America, and has an American name. She has short black hair, and bright blue eyes. She is 27, and is an lawyer. I tell her she is the one who needs psychology. She tells me to hush up. She is one of my best friends. She reminds me so much of Tohru, she cares about you like a mother. Though she can be a little crazy.

School has been going well, too. Shigure, when I see him, often jokes that I, like Yuki, Ayame, and himself, have the "Other Sohma Curse." This curse, apparently causes you to become good looking, and have girls trailing after you all the time and making fan clubs in your honor. "I don't notice any girls," I said when he told me this, "You wouldn't," said Shigure, patting me on the head. Shigure can be so weird sometimes.

Even though my life is really great, I can't help but feel lonely. Feel left out. Almost everybody is gone. I feel like a part of me has been stolen. I'm happy about being released. And sad at the same time. I want to still be with them, to talk to them, and laugh with them. Even be sad with them. But, fortunately, everyone is coming for New Years. It's not for a couple of months but I can't wait!


	3. Greetings from Momiji

Momiji sat on the sidewalk, thinking, anticipating. He had gotten a letter that day from Tohru.

_Dear Momiji,_

_How are you doing? Kyo and I are fine, his training is going well, and there is so much to do up here. We will all be coming down for New Year's. Yuk, Machi, me, Kyo, Kureno, Hana-chan, Uo-chan, Rin, Haru, Ritsu, Mii-chan, Aaya, Mine, Ha'ri, Mayu, Kagura, Hiro, Kisa, and Kazuma. It should be fun! I can't wait to see you all again!_

_Love, _

_Tohru Honda_

_P.S. Plus, we have all agreed to go see your graduation! Even though Haru, who said before he'd never set foot in that school again! Shigure is especially looking forward to it. He says that since he thinks of you as a little brother, it is his duty to come. Kyo says he just wants to see all the high school girls. But I think Shigure is doing it simply because he is good In that way._

Momiji smiled to himself. He remembered Tohru, kind, sweet, welcoming Tohru. He wanted to see her again so much.

Suddenly, Momiji felt a sharp pain and someone fell over him. It was a girl.

"You idiot," she said from on top of him. She quickly got up and brushed herself off. "What where you doing in the road?" Momiji stayed on the ground. He looked up at the girl. She had dark brown hair, except for strands that fell into her grey eyes, and around her pale face. They were aqua-marine. And she was wearing black combat boots. And even though she'd just fallen down and insulted him, she did not seem to be angry at all. Her face was emotionless.

She looked at him, and held out a hand.

"Get up," she commanded. Momiji took her hand and let her help him. "Watch where you're going next time." The girl began to walk away.

"Wait!" Momiji called after her. She turned.

"Hm? What is it? You're not hurt are you?" Momiji walked up to her.

"I'm sorry for tripping you," was all he said.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"If I hadn't been in the street, you wouldn't have tripped," Momiji said looking genuinely looking apologetic. "You might have left this behind If I hadn't seen it. I would hate it to be my fault for you to lose something." He held up a large red book entitled, _The Encyclopedia of Medical Terms._

The girl's eyes widened. "Thank you. Thank you so much," she whispered as she took the book.

"Does that book mean a lot to you?" asked Momiji.

"Yes it means a lot." She started to walk away again.

"Hey," said Momiji, "I have to make it up to you!"

"You don't have to—" But Momiji had started leading by the hand her in the opposite direction.

"Let's get ice cream!" He said happily. "What's your name?"

"Kaida." Kaida was letting Momiji drag her farther and farther from her usual route. Even if she knew she would be punished when she got home, she just wanted to go, for some reason.

"Kaida," Momiji repeated, "That's a nice name, I'm Momiji!" Kaida of course knew who he was. He was the guy every girl in school had a crush on, except her. He had his own fan club, like his older cousin had had, and the girls thought of him as a prince.

_Although now he seems like a little boy, _she thought. _Not the prince everyone says he is. _Speaking of which, what would Mai Gotou and the other fan club members think if they saw her? Mai had once been a small member of the Yuki fan club, but had started the Momiji fan club when the Prince Yuki Fan Club before members left the school. Now, she was president of the Prince Momiji Fan Club. How would she react to seeing Momiji with her?

_As if something like that would happen_, Kaida thought. _Like "Prince Momiji" would like me in that way. Who would?_


	4. Scars

If you where a stranger, and walked into the Hikari house, you would think a king would live their. Or at least someone very rich. Everything was so peaceful in the garden. It had many lavish fountains, and beautiful flowers growing everywhere. There are two houses on the property. On is very large and beautiful. The other, you can see is a two story everyday house. Compared to the one beside it seems little more than a shed.

But someone lives there, you soon realize. There is a girl with long dark brown hair. Except for one strand, that falls into her grey eyes, strands on the sides of her face. and It is green. No, wait blue. Aqua-marine. She was wearing jeans and a simple blue long sleeved shirt. as well as black combat boots. She was reading a large, heavy, red book. _The Encyclopedia of Medical Terms. _

The girl's face shows no emotion as she reads. Why was she not at the large house? You wonder. Surely a house like that has to have someone living there. Suddenly, you see a beautiful women run from the large house. She is wearing nearly nothing.

"Kaida," said the woman, showing now affection or interest, "Master Hikari wishes to see you." Something in the girl's face changes. It was her grey eyes. They flashed for just a second with anger and fear. But she says nothing, and walks back with the woman to the house. If you where to follow them into the house, you would see that it is just as beautiful inside as it is outside. It had exquisite paintings, gold leaf across the ceilings, and statues made of marble. Silk curtains hung from every window, and in the middle of it all was a beautiful silver fountain.

The woman lead the girl, Kaida, into a small room. Sitting in the center is the a man. He was completely bald. He is wearing glasses, and is dressed in robes. The woman sits beside him, and feeds him grapes by hand. Two other women, dressed like she, stand obediently to the side.

This must be Master Hikari. He did not seem like the king this house could have belonged to. He seemed uncaring, and cruel, and he looked a bit drunk as well. Kaida stand in front of him. "Sit," he says. Kaida stays standing. "You wanted something," she asked. "Yes," he said icily. He did not like to seem to like being disobeyed. "Have you considered my offer? To come and stay here, as one of my servants? To quit school, and let me help you live a richer life? To give yourself to me?" "Yes I have." Kaida replied. "And? You know if you agree, we wouldn't have so many accidents." At this he grabs her arm and twists it. She yells in pain, but does not cry and stays strong.

Goro let go. Kaida held her arm, which was made a sickening crack back into place. "Well?" Goro said smiling silkily. "No." Kaida said. Goro expression changed. He was angry. He flung himself toward her, and grabbed her hair. "You ungrateful little wretch!" He yelled, throwing her against the wall. A sickening thud was audible through the room. "I give you the opportunity to live a better life! A richer life! And you dare to refuse ME?"

He grabbed her around the neck. The women standing their didn't even bothering to help. They are pointedly looking away. He pulled him, and whispered, "I will give you one more chance," He whispered. "And I hope we will not have anymore accidents like this." He takes her arm and pulls back the sleeve, showing a burn mark that winds around here arm.

He threw her out of his room, and closed the door. He leaves Kaida to bleed on the floor. But she was still not crying.


	5. Strawberry IceCream with Sprinkles

We went together, by ourselves. Several times I wondered what I was doing. It was all so sudden. On minute I was walking down the street, the next I was having ice cream with a prince. This would have been sort of romantic, if I had feelings for him in the slightest. And if the entire fan club had not been there. I suspect they sit their all day, waiting for Momiji to show up. It was so stupid. And he doesn't even notice them. He is so stupid. But, I can't help thinking, sweet.

"Two strawberry ice-creams," Momiji says when it is finally our turn, "and…put sprinkles on them, please." I glance over at Mai, who is looking murderously back. "You know," Momiji comments, "This is the best place to get ice cream. It's all homemade! Can you believe it. It would be fun to make ice cream for a living, don't you think?" I nod in agreement.

"Here you go Momiji," says the lady at the counter. Momiji smiles back. As we sit down I ask,

"You know that lady?"

"Mm hmm," He says through a mouthful of ice cream. He swallowed and said, "I come here all the time!"

I nod. "Aren't you going to eat your ice cream?" I look at him, and suddenly felt like it would be selfish of me not to eat the ice cream. He had bought for me to apologize after all. He didn't even have to. So I pulled the bowl in front of me and began to eat. It was so good. I had never had anything so delicious before. I closed my eyes to enjoy it. When I opened them, Momiji was grinning at me.

"I know, it's good!"

Mai and her club, finally able to stop themselves from drooling from afar, walked up to us.

"Hi, Momiji," said Mai, in a breathless voice. Idiots.

"Hi!" said Momiji oblivious as ever. Mai was just standing their, grinning like an idiot, so I said,

"Is their any particular reason you came over Mai?" Mai snapped out of it. Giving me a dirty look.

"I just wanted to know if you where…enjoying your ice cream!" Yeah right.

"Yes, thank you. Good bye now," I snapped. I was getting annoyed with Mai. Momiji just smiled. Mai did not leave.

"Well I have to put the bowl back," said Momiji. He got up. As he walked to the counter, Mai and her club stared at him, like zombies. When he got to the counter, they directed their attention to me.

"What are you doing here with Momiji?" Mai asked in a fierce whisper, "You know perfectly well he is off limits to any individual. Like Yuki once did, he belongs to all of us." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't realize he was so valuable."

"You…" Mai was speechless with anger.

"You have no right to be with Momiji, you witch," piped up a 1st year. "You be quiet," I said, "Or I will stuff that stupid little bow in your hair down your throat." The 1st year girl cowered behind Mai.

"A little nobody like you," said Mai, "Doesn't deserve Momiji. Tell me, do you love him?"

"What?" I said, "You've got be—"


	6. Smiles, Laughs, and Sad Memories

Kaida was about to answer Mai, when a series of events occurred. Momiji, who had been talking to the lady at the counter and was just coming back, was not looking where he was going (as usual.) He did not see the puddle of melted ice cream on the floor. As soon as he stepped in the puddle, he slipped. He tried to keep his balance, but slid halfway across the room. He hit a nearby shelf, covered in chocolate syrup. _CRASH! _He could do nothing but sit as a tub of chocolate syrup plopped on his head.

At the same time, a little girl was walking to her mother on the opposite side of the room, holding a sundae, she had no time to move as Momiji fell, and tripped. The sundae fell on top of his head, ice cream, whipped cream, and all. To top it all off, the cherry had landed in the dead center of his head.

The room was completely silent. Then, in the silence, there was a small sound. A laugh. Kaida was laughing. She was laughing hard. Mai looked stunned.

"This is not funny! Momiji could have been hurt!"

"No he couldn't" Kaida laughed even harder.

Momiji laughed, too. "I bet I look pretty silly!" Then the customers to began to laugh. Mai looked flustered. The little 1st year began to giggle, but stopped when Mai glared at her. And even though everyone was laughing along, it was Kaida's laugh that stood out to Momiji. It was infectious and warm. Momiji was happy to hear her laugh, because he was sure she did not do it often.

As they where walking back out, Momiji still covered in ice cream, he said,

"You have a nice laugh." Kaida felt her face heat up, but she was not sure why. She did not feel that way about him.

"Thank you, " was all she said. "I don't usually laugh that much." As they walked, they passed a house. A woman was standing outside. She had long blonde hair, and big brown eyes, and she was watering her flowers. Kaida couldn't help but stare. She looked just like Momiji. She could have been his mother.

She looked up, and smiled, "Hello Momiji," she said with a slight laugh in her voice, "What on earth have you been doing?" Momiji smiled,

"It's a kind of long story."

"Who is this?" She asked noticing me.

"I am Kaida." I said.

"Well hello." She turned to Momiji. "Well you had better get home, your mother will want to know why you are covered in ice cream."

"Okay, bye," said Momiji. Kaida was confused. As they walked away she said "That woman…looks so much like you."

"That's because she is my mother," he said glancing sideways at me. She stopped. He stopped. He pulled out his small album. He opened it and showed her the picture of a young blonde woman standing beside a tall man with dark hair and eyes.

"That's my mom and dad."

"But your mother acts like…"

"That's because her memory was erased."

"Erased?" I asked, "I don't understand." He sighed.

"You know about the curse. The Sohma Curse? I always knew you where distantly related to me. Shigure noticed you at my orientation ceremony, and told me who you where. You're father was one of the old Jyunishi, right?"

Kaida looked stunned. "He was the tiger."

"I see. Well, I was once the rabbit. Before the curse broke." Kaida remembered hearing about the curses breaking from one of the maids. She had come from the Sohma house. She had always tried to find news about her other family.

"When my mother realized this, she rejected me so much, she was on the brink of insanity. She would scream and cry whenever she looked at me. She was getting sick and weak. So to help her, Papa asked Hatori Sohma, the family doctor, to erase Mama's memory. He said…he said he would love me twice as much in Mama's place." Momiji looked away.

Then he turned back smiling. "But it was a good thing, in a way. It taught me something. I want to keep all of my memories. Even if they are painful. Because someday, when I am stronger, those memories won't hurt me anymore. And even if I wish Mama, had felt the same, even if I get sad sometime…I will keep going."

Kaida felt as if someone was reading her mind. She felt the exact same way. But she could not put it into words. All she could do was stand there, looking at him.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Momiji answered grinning. He was imitating her.

"Shut up." She said, but she was smiling as well.

She walked all the way to Momiji's house. She met Candice, who welcomed her as if she where an old friend.

"Hey," Candice said, after she had cleaned up Momiji, and asked where they had been, "How about staying for dinner?" Kaida knew she had to go home, but something inside her, knew she had to stay.

"Sounds like fun," Kaida said smiling.


	7. Promise

I spoke to my mother only once in my life. When she was sick. I was 7. I had been running in the garden, and had stumbled on a small healing. I slowly pushed back the door and saw my mother. I hadn't known she was sick before, no one had told me. Weakly, she gazed at me. "Come in, please." I walked timidly to the bed. I had rarely spoken to my mother. She put a frail hand on my head. "Kaida. Soon…I will die."

I did not feel any pain. I hardly knew this woman, had no emotional attachment to her at all. So I let my face stay emotionless. "I want you to promise me something." I nodded.

"No matter what happens. No matter how hard it gets. You _must _stay in this house. No one must know…" she broke of in a coughing fit, then continued, but now she was crying, "That I had that…thing's child. Don't ever leave this place. Tell no one about me or your father. Stay here with Goro." For a second, she looked guilty. "I'm sure if you stay out of his way and do what he says, he will be fine." I stood. Unresponsively I looked at her. "PROMISE ME!" Mother said, an insane gleam in her eye. She was exerting herself far to much.

"I promise."

"Do you swear to God?"

"Yes." She fell back onto the bed. "Thank you." Then she quietly slept. I left for my quarters. That night I heard the news. Mother had died in her sleep. With a smile on her face. I was partly responsible for her death. If she hadn't exerted herself so much to make me do what she wanted she might have not died. Had I just said yes sooner, would she have lived longer? I knew, when I heard that, I had to keep that promise.

The promise that ruined my life.


	8. Punishment

Kaida sat before Goro. He was livid. "Do you realize," he said, voice shaking with anger, "THE DISRESPECT YOU HAVE SHOWN ME? You where gone nearly half the night, and did not tell me." Kaida said nothing. She sat and waited for the pain to come. But it did not. "This act of complete disobidience, can only be solved through long periods of punishment." He stood, and roughly grabbed her hair. She winced, but allowed herself to be dragged into a small dark closet. As the door slid close, she heard him whisper, "Now food. For three days. The maids will bring you 3 cups of water a day. That should just keep you alive. _Barely_."


	9. Wondering

Momiji sat on the couch, and turned on the TV. He wondered why they had a TV, when no one _really _watched it. But he had more troubling things on his mind than that. Kaida had been gone for two days. He had never really noticed here until he had really met her, but now that she was a sort of friend, he was worried.

Candice came into the kitchen, which was connected the the living room. "Is their anymore of those rice balls from the other night? Speaking of which, you should bring that girl back over. She is such an interesting person. I want to know where she got her hair done, I was thinking about getting some color in my hair. What do you think about hot pink?" She turned grinning, and posing like a model her hair tousling her black hair.

"Momiji?" she said.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was talking about my hair? And you spaced out."

"Oh, yeah your hair is nice." Candice rolled her eyes. Then she looked concerned.

"So what's wrong?"

"Well, it's Kaida. She's been out for two days now."

Candice was silent for a few seconds. "Have you tried calling?" she asked.

"I couldn't find her in the directory."

"That's odd," Candice said,

"Well, when she comes back, we can all do something fun! It would make you feel better, and I really want to see more of her."

When Candice went back downstairs to her term paper she'd been writing, Momiji felt a bit better. Maybe she'd come. After all she'd agreed the first time.

Suddenly there was a timid knock outside. It was raining heavily outside, so why was someone here? Momiji opened the door. There stood Kaida, shivering, wet, weak, pale, and thin. "May I come in?" she asked. Momiji stared. "Kaida?"

"May I come in?" she asked again.

"Of course." She stumbled in to the warm room, and then, with a content sigh, passed out into his arms.


	10. Kaida's Second Memory

I remember when I dyed my hair. It was when I was 13. I was returning from Goro's quarters, when I stumbled upon a door. It was small, wooden, and ordinary. I had never really noticed until today. It was hidden behind stacks of boxes of Goro's old things. I was able to push the boxes away and get into the room. In it where things I had never seen before. I soon realized that they where my father's things.

Their where pictures everywhere. Pictures of the house. Pictures of him. There was even one of mother. And pictures of me. Their many, many books. Books on almost every subject imaginable. I knew father had been a journalist, so he must have needed all the research he could get. Their was even a small journal, underneath a beautiful piece of silk.

The journal was actually more of a record book. It kept records of every artifact he had brought back from the places he had traveled. I looked at the beautiful piece of silk that he had previously been laid on the book. I flipped through the pages, and found it easily. It was on the page I the very middle of the journal.

_Silk_

_Origin: Middle-East_

_Status: Gift _

_Value: $5,000 American Dollars_

_Color: Aquamarine_

_Rating: 5 stars_

_Story: This is my favorite item. It was a gift from a very powerful Sultan. It is such a beautiful piece of silk. There are intricate designs all over it, and the bead work is magnificent. I wrapped my new baby girl, Kaida, in it the day she was born, and tucked her in every night with it. She looks just like me, and she is the only person who really loves me. It's a tragedy I won't be able to spend much more time with her…_

I closed my tear-filled eyes, and let them spill down my face. I never even knew my father, but I know I loved him. Goro would never speak of him or my mother. He must have locked up all of his things in this room. Goro. I hated him, more than my mother, more than anybody.

I don't know why I decided to dye my hair, although the color choice was obvious to me. I just knew it would really get to Goro's head. He would surely know why I had done it. For the first time, I anticipated the day that Goro would call me into his quarters again.

I was wrong to anticipate. Goro was speechless with anger as he looked at my hair. Finally, he uttered, "Why? Why do you wish to disobey like this? WOULD IT NOT JUST BE EASIER TO TAKE MY OFFER? YOU'RE LIFE WOULD PERFECT! I WOULD GIVE YOU EVERYTHING! WHY DO YOU DO THESE THINGS? This requires special punishment…" He grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides. He took a large metal object from the fireplace. "Do you know what this is?" He whispered. "It's called a Brand. It is what farmers use on their cattle. So everyone knows that they are their property. Do you want to see how it works?" He stuck the long brand into the fire, and let it heat, slowly. "I love the idea. The beautiful pain. Ownership of something big. I had one custom made. It is shaped like a dragon. I love the artistic detail…" He was stringing me along. I knew what he was planning. But I refused to cry. To break down and show him that he could get to me. He may scare me. But he would not get to me.

Goro removed the brand from the fire. "Now," he whispered, "You are my property." He moved the brand to my bare arms…


	11. The First to Care

Kaida woke up. She was in a small cot, wrapped in a warm blanket. Where was she? _Oh yes, _she thought, _Momiji's. _Someone had changed her clothes, and she was now wearing a just T-shirt. She looked at her bare arms. She had always worn long sleeves to hide her scars, and it seemed she was looking at them for the first time. Where the brand had touched her the skin on both arms were now red. The red marks formed a dragon. _From far away, _she thought, _they look like tattoos_.

_Why had Goro done this to me? _She thought. _I never even spoke to him until after mother died. _But Kaida knew the answer. _He wants control. I wouldn't let him control me. So he abuses me. Even though he pretends to be doing me a favor._ She remembered this morning. When she'd been let go. She asked him to let her go back to Momiji's house. He had consented saying,

"_Of course, anytime you want just ask. See, I can be reasonable, if you only listen to me."_

Reasonable, what a joke. He was just using her.This did not make her feel any better. It made her want to cry. But she could not. She knew that crying showed weakness, and she hated feeling weak.

There was a knock at the door. It was Momiji. He carried a food tray, and a small bottle filled with an amber liquid.

"Hi," he said, "Are you…okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"It looked as if you hadn't eaten in days. You where so pale and thin. Candice changed your clothes, and then I put you into bed."

Kaida looked away. "Tell me something. Did you…see them?"

"What do you mean?"

"My…scars?" " She looked back at his face.

He looked sad. "Yes," he said quietly, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, that's fine. Oh, here."

He smiled know, and handed her the tray.

"What's this?" she said lifting the bottle,

"Medicine, it'll make you stronger." Kaida picked up the bottle. She swirled the bottle around, and watched the amber liquid swish and swirl. She took the teaspoon Momiji offered, and drank the medicine. She made a face. Momiji laughed, "Yeah, it's pretty bad. Well, I guess you want to be alone, so I'll just—"

"Momiji?" Momiji stopped at the door and turned.

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay a little bit longer?"

Momiji smiled.

"Sure." He closed the door and sat down beside her. "Do you want to play checkers?" he asked, hopefully.

Kaida smiled, "Yes, I would."

So that night, Kaida beat Momiji at checkers 14 times, watched the Mogeta I, II, and Mogeta's Return, and fell asleep in front of the TV. Some people would probably think it was a pretty boring way to spend your Friday night. But to Kaida, it was the first time anyone really bothered to spend any time with her. It was the first time, somebody showed they cared.


	12. Invite

I'm hanging upside down, on the monkey bars at the local park. You might wonder why. Well you know what? I'm wondering the same thing.

"I'm winning!" Momiji said.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL? WE'VE BEEN LIKE THIS FOR HALF AN HOUR NOW!" I shouted. He is so dense sometimes.

"I always win. I used to challenge Kyo or Haru to these things all the time. None of them ever won?"

"Who?" "They're my cousins. They'll be coming in a couple of months for New Year's."

"What are they like?"

So he told me about all of his family. They all seemed like interesting people. Especially one girl named Tohru Honda, who he talked about. She seemed like a person I would like to meet. And Hatori. We apparently had a lot in common.

He was right though. I was the first one to jump off the monkey bars from dizziness.

"I told you!"

"Shut up."

"Hey, do you want to meet Shigure?"

"You mean the creepy pervert who acts like a little kid?"

"Yes."

"Sure. Why not. You're only allowed to meet creepy perverts once in your life anyway, right?"

Shigure was a tall man in traditional Japanese clothing. He had black messy hair and seemed about 30 year old.

"Hi, Shigure!" Momiji called. Shigure was standing in the door way, reading a book. I knew he had once been a writer. He looked up.

"Oh, hello Momiji, this is a pleasant surprise. And who is this? A friend from school?"

"Yes, this is Kaida."

"Not Kaida Sohma."

"Well, I'm not really a Sohma anymore, my mother and father where divorced, so …"

"But you're definitely _his_ daughter?"

"Yes."

"Well pleased to meet you Kaida." Shigure smiled at me, like I was an old friend.

"Why don't you come in for a while. Have some tea."

"We can't, we where just passing by."

"Okay! Oh, Momiji, Hatori says he will definetly be able to make it to the New Year's Celebration. You of course know about the annual zodiac banquet, Kaida." He sighed.

I nodded. "But, now that curse has broken, Akito, the head of the family, has been more distant than ever from them. She's not coming. So I suppose we'll have a normal New Year's. No elegant parties, no annual dances, just the family being together. Not just the zodiac. You know we could eat outside, and watch the sunrise. Everyone is coming, not just members of the zodiac. So, all in all, it should be a splendid change of pace! In fact, you could come Kaida! You are technically family, or a family friend."

"Yeah! You should come along too!" Momiji grinned.

"Thank you," I said. They where all so nice to me, somebody who didn't really deserve.

"Yes, well, we will see you there." Shigure said.


	13. Pinky Promise

Kaida and Momiji where walking down the road. She always walked with him to his house, much to the chagrin of Mai Gotou.

"You play the violin?" Kaida asked, running a finger over the smooth wooden instrument.

"Yeah, I have since I was very little. I was learning from a great master. But Momo wanted to learn. So Papa made me find another one. He's a Sohma, too."

"Momo?"

"My sister.'"

"Does she know, you know, that you're actually her brother?"

"Well, Mama won't admit to her, but I think she can put two and two together."

"So, do you still se this master guy?"

"No, he said…he said 'That's all I can teach you, you have the knowledge. Use it to achieve greatness.'"

"What a weirdo."

Momiji laughed, "What do you mean?"

"I think that guy has watched Star Wars way too many times. _Use the force Momiji._"

They both laughed.

"But," Kaida added, "It must have been, relieving, to know that…you can become something great."

Momiji thought a moment, and smiled. "Yeah, it really did. I want to be a famous violinist someday."

"That's a nice dream to have."

"What's your dream?" Kaida stopped. She looked at him.

"Um…It's not important." Momiji stopped.

"What are you…" Kaida started. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him. "Hey!" But he would not let go.

"Momiji!" He turned her around, and looked straight into her grey eyes. "You're dreams are very important," He whispered,

"And don't let anyone tell you…tell you that they aren't."

They walked a bit farther in silence. Then something strange happened. Tears. Tears that had never been in her eyes since she was 14. She had promised herself she would never cry again. She was crying. The tears fell from her grey eyes, no matter how hard she tried to stop them. Momiji was at her side in an instant. He stood by her, and held her hand. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I-I can't…it doesn't mean…and my…I promised…It's so hard." She was babbling. _I probably sounded like an idiot to him_, she thought. But he stood by her, until she stopped crying.

_She needs help, _he thought sadly, _and she won't let anybody help her. This is all I can do for now, to help. I want to help. I care about her._

"When it broke, did it feel lonely too?"

"What?"

"You're curse. It must have felt lonely. Even though the curse isn't necessarily a good thing, I mean it made your own mother hate you, you had something that connected you to other people. A deep connection that is suddenly broken…That must be so lonely. It's like losing friends. I'm sure you're family still loves you, but that one thing that really connected you is gone. That must be…" Kaida trailed off. She wiped her tears away.

"Momiji," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Please, will you…be my friend?" Kaida tears where gone know.

"Please."

"I promise." She looked up at him. He held out his pinky. "Pinky Promise!" She smiled and the two locked pinkies.

_It's a Promise. It's a Promise I intend to keep, _though Momiji, as they walked home hand in hand.


	14. Mistletoe

"Momiji," Canidce asked me, "Could you hand me that tinsel?" I gave it to her. We where decorating the tree we bought this morning. I had had a hard time getting up, especially during break, but was still excited as we pulled up into the Christmas Tree lot, and bought the biggest one there. Sure, we where 17 days early, but we didn't care.

"Okay, do you want to put on the star?"

I smiled, "Of course." As I put the star on the tree, I had a sudden thought, "Hey Candice?"

"Yes?"

"Let's ask Kaida to come over tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't know It's just…I don't think she's having a nice Christmas Break right now."

"What gives you that idea?"

"I'm not really sure. We've become really good friends over the past few months. Maybe it has something to do with that?"

Candice smiled, "Well, I suppose, if she's not doing anything. Why don't you call her?"

I called her after the tree was finished.

"What do you want?" Kaida said, "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's 1:00 in the afternoon," I answered.

"WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP THAT EARLY?"

"But—"

"Oh never mind. What did you call for anyhow?"

"Do you want to come over tonight for dinner? We just finished decorating the tree, and thought we'd celebrate!" There was silence.

"Kaida? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. But why are you asking me?" I laughed, "Because I want to, silly!"

This happened a lot, I realized. Kaida seemed to be surprised when anyone did something nice for her. She seemed to think she was worthless. That showing kindness to _her_ was strange. That made me even more determined to show her I cared.

"Please come?" More silence.

"Sure, why not." I laughed, "Great!"

So that night, Kaida came to dinner. It was fun. Though we never got to eat the homemade meal Candice had promise. All of the food blew up, or caught fire at the table spontaneously. So Candice did what anyone else would do in her situation: She ordered out.

Kaida and I went up stairs on the balcony to eat, while Candice watched TV, did her report, and ate at the same time downstairs.

"Does this happen all the time?"

"Nope, just once a month."

"Ah, I see." We sat at ate for a while longer.

"It must be nice."

"What?"

"Spending Christmas with people who love you."

"Why? Don't your parents love you?" Kaida laughed bitterly.

"My mother only cared about herself when she was alive, and my father is dead, too."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I mean you have to see your mom every day, and she doesn't even know who you are."

"Yes, but I still have Candice and Papa. Who do you have?"

"I have…I have you." I could see her face turning red. We where silent for a few more seconds.

"Look," she finally said, pointing up to the sky. I looked up. It was a full moon.

"It's beautiful," she said. "Yeah." It was at that moment that I noticed something about Kaida. When the moonlight hit Kaida's grey eyes, they looked like silvery jewels. How her hair long silky hair looked pretty blowing in the wind. Sow the aqua-marine streaks looked good with her eyes. How soft her hands looked. How warm her lips looked. For the first time I wanted look deep into those eyes. To stroke my fingers through that hair. To hold those hands. To kiss those lips.

I remembered how happy she made me when she laughed. When she'd asked me to stay with her. She was a person I _wanted _to stay with for the rest of his life.

I must have been staring, because she said, "What are you looking at?" My face turned red.

"Nothing," I said quickly. I looked up again, and then I saw it. Mistletoe. All of a sudden, my mouth began working without my brain.

"Mistletoe."

"What?"

"Look at it." Kaida stayed silent. _Shut up! Why isn't my brain working? _I thought. Now my hands where betraying me too. I turned her head to look at me. Now my entire body just stopped listening. My brain was frozen. I moved closer to her.

I didn't know what I would say to her after this. _I can't believe I'm going to do this. Stop moving! Brain, start working! _But it was to late. Our lips where half a centimeter away…


	15. CRASH

"Hey guys!" Candice said as she opened the door to the balcony,

"I just came to—l"

_CRASH! _Momiji, in his surprise and embarrassment at being interrupted, moved to quickly. Instead of kissing her, He ended up pushing them both down the stairs of the balcony.

_THUD, THUD, THUD! _It might not have been so bad. If their hadn't been 4 flights of stair.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" They screamed as the bounced of the second flight, soaring over the third, and falling on the grass below.

Kaida was the first to land, and Momiji landed on top of her. Neither on moved. Then Kaida said, from underneath Momiji, "I hope you know I blame _you _for this." Then they both broke out laughing.


	16. Q and A

As I walked home, I asked my self questions. I always do this when I am confused. It's like a little Q and A inside my head:

Q: Did Momiji kiss me?

A: No

Q: Did he try to kiss me?

A: I think so

Q: Why?

A: Because there was mistletoe. You know Momiji, he would be the kind of guy who'd be all into the Christmas Spirit or whatever.

Q: But why had been staring at me?

A: I…don't know.

Q: Why was the kiss so…romantic? Why hadn't he just kissed me on the cheek or something?

A: I don't know

Q: Why did you kiss him back?

A: I DON'T KNOW!

Q: Is it because you like him?  
A: Of course I like him, he's a good friend.

Q: Yeah right.

A: Really!

Q: Do you…love him

A:…

Q: Well?

A: …

Q: Well? Do you love him?

A: _Yes_

I guess I never really thought about it. But I was always thinking about him. At night I would sometimes dream about him. I loved everything about him. He was always smiling. He was so funny, and sweet. He was my first friend. I sometimes thought, though I'm ashamed of it, about how I looked. The way one lock of fair hair fell into his sweet brown eyes. How muscular his body was. He never seemed to get zits either. His skin looked soft and smooth. I do love him. But it doesn't matter. He sure as hell doesn't feel the same way I do for him. But that kiss still played back in my mind. I knew that was one memory I wanted to keep forever.


	17. Kaida's Third Memory

Medicine had always been a hobby for me. Not really a dream. I remember the first time I actually practiced it on an a living thing. When I was ten, I found a book outside the room I later realized to be my "Father's Room." A maid had probably dropped it as she was putting away the things. Nobody had noticed it, No one ever came up this hall. I picked it up, not knowing who's it was at the time.

I started to read. I couldn't put it down. There was something about this stuff that seemed interesting. I especially like reading about how to cure diseases. Because I didn't just see cures. I saw families crying tears of joy when they learned there loved on had _been_ cured. The happiness of friend and lovers. And the doctors. The feeling of satisfaction that overwhelmed them. It might sound like I was getting poetic over chemicals and medicine. But that's how I felt. I ran out and bought a super sized medical kit with the money I saved from doing odd jobs for the maids.

That night Goro called me into his quarters. It was the usual. He was calm and cool. Asked me the same question. I refused. He got angry. He slapped me across the face that night, and used a knife that cut deeply into my legs. The blood poured from the gash. He threw me out, screaming, "_Bleed to death! Bleed for all I care!" _

I don't know if I would have lived if it hadn't been for that kit or that book. I might have actually bled to death. I knew how to stop the bleeding. In a way, now that I stop and think, my father saved my life.


	18. Last Chance

"_I'll ask you once more. Will you come and stay here, as one of my servants? Will quit school, and let me help you live a richer life? Will give yourself to me?"_ Goro whispered. He had Kaida by the wrist.

"_This is truly you're last chance." _Kaida knew this day would come. She had a pretty good idea why he had chosen today, her 18th birthday, to do it. She was know of legal age to live by herself. If he threw her out of her house, she could not tell the police. She couldn't anyway, really. Her mother wouldn't allow that. And he knew full well, if she told the police, that too would break the promise as well.

But she would not give up that one part of her that she owned.

"No." The sneer dropped off Goro's face.

"What…did…you…just…say?" He was so angry. His face was pale. He was breathing heavily. His nails where digging into her skin.

"You stupid girl." Goro threw her on the floor.

"You stupid girl!"

_THUD. _He swung with a heavy object at her great force, and smacked her head.

The blood was dripping slowly from the wound on her forehead. Everything was fuzzy, and bright flashes of light where every where. She felt Goro lift her and throw her forcefully out the door into the rain.

"_Leave! You are no longer welcome here." _

To this day, Kaida still doesn't know how she found her way to Momiji. True, his house was not far. Only a 5 minute walk form the estate. But she was in the rain. Her head was bleeding. And she was not far from death. But she found her way. She walked in a daze, her legs moving automatically. She could feel her self getting weaker and weaker.

He was standing outside in the rain, for some strange reason. When he saw her stumbling up his driveway, he quickly ran to help her.

"Momiji…" She said faintly.

"Kaida, what happened? We'll get you help! You're safe now." That was the last thing she heard before she passed out on to the ground.


	19. Unlocked Chains

"It's a mild concussion, and it was easy to treat. But you are so lucky you got here in time, sir. A few more minutes, and we wouldn't have been able to do anything for her. I think it's best that she stay in the hospital for a few more days. I still can't believe she was able to walk to you for help, with a concussion. She must be very strong." The unfamiliar voice sounded close.

"Can I stay with her for a while?" I knew that voice. That was Momiji.

"Of course you may." Then I saw him. He was sitting in front of me in a white chair. In fact, everything was white. The paint, the bed, the door. "Where am I?" I spoke aloud.

"The hospital, silly." I tried to sit up, but I felt a strong hand push me back. "No, you can't over exert yourself."

"But I—"

"No!"

"Can I at least get a glass of water?"

"I'll get it for you."

"I am capable of getting a glass of water by myself!"

But he was already handing me a glass. "I don't need the straw. I can hold it—"

But once again, I was forced into silence. This time by a straw in my mouth. Minutes passed in silence. Finally Momiji said,

"Can I ask you something."

"Yeah."

"Who… did this too you?"

"Nobody, I just tripped on the stairs."

"No you didn't!" We were both surprised by his sudden outburst. He looked frustrated.

"You didn't… you couldn't have just tripped. And what about your arms? There is no way that that was an accident. Somebody has been hurting you! Who is it?"

"No one, it's not important."

"It _is _important!"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"I care about you, that's why, you're my friend, Kaida! If somebody is hurting, I want it to stop. I don't what you getting hurt."

_I care about you. _Is that what he had said? I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I looked down, but could still feel them falling down onto my hands. "Please," he said, holding my hand, "I want to help you."

"Stepfather."

"Huh?" "My stepfather…he did it…got angry…whack…don't come back…blood…" I was babbling again, I sound like such an idiot when I cry. "You're stepfather did this to you? We have to tell someone. We'll find a lawyer—"

"Momiji." I could not break Mom's promise. I told him everything. I had to make him understand. I told him about my mother and father, about Goro and his maids, about the abuse, about my promise. When I was finished, a good half an hour later, he was silent. He looked sad.  
"You're so…strong. You did all of that, put in all of that effort to stay alive, endured pain for a promise. But Kaida, did you ever stop to think? You can't keep this up. You're mother was very selfish to ask you to ignore your pain for her dignity. What you have to know is that you aren't bound to your mother. You owe her nothing. You're free from that promise that you made."

I knew it all along of course. I had thought about it countless times. But every time I said it, it sounded so selfish, so uncaring. I needed to here those words from someone else. Someone who cared. I needed to hear them from Momiji. Because when he said it, I was truly free. I was unlocked. That night I cried. For the first time, they where tears of joy. And Momiji was with me. He held me and helped me. He cared for me. He loved me.


	20. Nobody

_Guilty._

That word changed my life forever. The judge charged Goro 45 years for attempted murder and child abuse. His three maids where also charged with abetting Goro in his crimes. For 10 long years, they had stood and watched Goro's abuse without lifting a finger.

_Don't_ _think it's over. It's not. You can't do anything without me. You need me. You stupid girl. You'll die like your mother, a useless life that had no purpose being on Earth. You are a nobody._

That is what he said as he was taken away. I watched him being put in a police car, followed behind the three maids. I watched them being piled into the car. I watched the police close the back door of the car. The black windows rolled up. Before He was out of view, I saw Goro mouth the word,_nobody._

The car pulled away, the throngs of lawyers and jurors eventually departed, soon the courtroom was empty. I was alone. I walked blindly to the top of the building. I sat on the roof, for what might have been 10 minutes or an hour.

_A nobody. _Was I really? Was there a point?

I had no real goals except a stupid idea that I might, one day become a doctor. I felt hot, uncontrollable tears flow down my face. I walked angrily to the side of the building. There really is nothing to live for anymore. What was the point of living anymore? I looked down at the street. There where no cars, and I was only on story up. If I jumped, I would only succeed in breaking an leg. But I didn't care. At that moment, I didn't care what happened to me.

Before I jumped, I thought about Momiji. I guess it stopped me somehow. He was the reason for not jumping. He was my friend. Even more than a friend. He understood me, and he was sweet and funny. He made me smile and laugh. I loved him.

_I'm going back, I'll keep on going. I'll try my best to live a happy life. With him. _That's when I lost my balance.


	21. I Love You

She was falling. Without thinking, without even planning ahead, I ran to her and grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. I'm not sure who was more surprised, me or her. She was the first to speak.

"Momiji? What are…"

"I came to the trial, to watch. I followed you up her. It's a good thing I did, too? Why where you at the side of the building?"

I realized she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I wrapped my arms around her, and let her cry. She cried for a long time before she said anything.

"It…He said…car…but…mean…nobody…pointless…I had to jump…you saved me…"

She was babbling, like she always did when she cried. She was kind of cute when she did that.

I wanted to help her so much. I wanted to make her stop crying. I wanted to tell her.

"It's just my stepfather, trying to get to me. It's nothing. Thank you."

I knew that soon, I would have to stop hugging her. She would go…where would she go? I had to tell her now.

"Kaida?" She looked up at me with her grey eyes.

"Yes?"

"I need to say something." I knew what I had to say. That I loved her. That I wanted her to stay with me forever. How we would find her a place to stay. What we could do together.

I looked down at her, into those cool grey eyes, and kissed her. She must have been shocked, but, I felt her kiss me back. I never wanted to pull back. I wanted stay like this, frozen in this position, forever. But, eventually, I had to. She had a strange look in her eyes. They where softer, and she was smiling.

"I agree completely."

What? I had to think about for a few seconds to get it was a joke.

"It was a joke."

"I just know got that."

"Pathetic." She laughed, and hugged me.

"I love you Kaida."

"I love you, too."


	22. Happy New Years!

"Hi, my name is Tohru Honda, and I guess you must be Kaida. It's so nice to meet you!" Tohru shook Kaida's hand.

"I've wanted to meet you too."

"So your Momiji's girlfriend! I very happy for you. Are you in his year?" "Yes."

"So we'll get to see you at graduation! That will be great. Oh, and this is Kyo."

_Great, _Kyo thought, _know I have to join in polite conversation. This sucks. _

"So, where'd you dye your hair?"

"Same place you dyed yours." Kyo looked surprise.

"_IT'S MY NATURAL COLOR!!!"_ He screamed.

"Sure, then so is mine."

"That's impossible."

"So is yours."

"ITS'S NATURAL!"

"Sure." Kyo fumed.

"I like her." Said Arisa, putting an arm around Kaida's shoulders.

"What do you think Hana-chan?"

"Her electric waves are very interesting. She's very…strange. She'll fit right in."

"How about you, orange-top?" Arisa asked.

"I know he seems mad, but that means her likes you." Kureno laughed.

Rin rolled her eyes, "What a bunch of idiots."

"I think she's cool. I like your combat boots. It makes a statement." Haru said.

"Thanks." Kaida answered.

Yuki laughed, "It's nice to meet you Kaida. I heard about you from Machi." Kaida smiled at the girl who she knew was in her class.

Sure, everyone was bit surprised when they met Momiji's new girlfriend. They really weren't sure what they where expecting. Whatever it was, Kaida was not it. The girl with aquamarine hair, black shirt and jean skirt, and black combat boots was a bit shocking. Haru was the first one to warm up to her, since, after all, they where wearing the same boots.

Then Tohru, who like everyone. And soon everyone, including Kyo, accepted her.

"You simply must tell me does your hair," Ayame commented, "It's to die for. I myself dabble in hair my self, but my main business is a shop Mine and I own. You've met Mine of course, she's over there. Let me introduce you!" Ritsu tripped and spilled his drink on her skirt.

"I'M SORRY! ONLY MY COMPLETE LACK OF COORDINATION CAUSED THIS! I AM SO SORRY!!!!"

She was very interested in Hatori, who wanted to help her in search for a medical college.

"You know, it's not to late to get a scholarship, and if that doesn't work out, I'll loan you the money."

"You can't do that—"

"Nonsense, You're practically family, anyway This college will help you develop you medical skills, and they have special classes on… " She could have talked to Hatori for hours.

Momiji pulled her aside in the middle of the festivities.

"Do you want to play the Mogeta video game with me.? It'll be fun! Of course we all know who'll win! I never lose at this."  
A half an hour later: "I can't believe I lost!" Momiji cried. Kaida grinned smuggly.

"Now, who was it who said , and I quote, 'Of course, we all know who'll win I never lose at this game?'"

"There is no way you're taking my spot on the high scores. Rematch."

18 games later: "You know, Your still not winning."

"One more time."

Shigure came in. "Hey, guys? It's midnight, and I thought I should remind you about the New Year's kiss? Everybody else is—"

"Shut up, Shigure," Kaida snapped, as she dodged lasers.

"Maybe tomorrow," Momiji said, "We're busy here!"

Shigure edged away. "What children they can be," he said, "They should learn to be more mature, like me!"


	23. Truly Forever

Kaida and Momiji where walking to Hatori's apartment building, Kaida new home. Everyone had gone home from their graduation party, and they'd decided walk home, even though Hatori had offered to drive them their. "You know Shigure says that Ha'ri has a crush on you." Momiji commented one day.

"You still listen to what he says? That idiot?" Kaida answered cooly.

"Kaida, listen. We agreed that once summer ends, I'll be moving into your apartment, right?"

Kaida looked at him, "Yes, you haven't changed you mind have you?"

"No, actually I have some great news. I've been accepted to that famous Music School, I was telling you about."

"Really? that's great! But what does that have to do with the apartment?"

"I was thinking. Maybe, after college we could buy a house."

"That's sounds nice."

"Here." He gave her a small box.

"After we got to college," he whispered into her ear, as she opened the box, "I want us to get married. To live in a nice house, and have kids, and stay together, forever." Inside the box, was a ring. A beautiful, diamond and silver ring.

Kaida smiled. She pocketed the box.

"Yeah. I would like that." He laughed, and kissed her. Then they walked home, hand in hand.


	24. Aiko Sohma: Age 5

Name: Aiko Sohma

Grade: 1

Age: 5

Physical Features:

Hair

Blonde

Straight

Eyes

Grey

Personality

_Teachers say: Aiko has a chipper personality. She is always smiling about something!_

Parents

Father-Momiji Sohma

Profession: Professional Violinist-member of the _The Grand German Orchestra_

Cell Number: 555-564-5435

Mother-Kaida Sohma

Profession: Neural Surgeon

Cell Number:555-876-0009

_The following is a sample of this students work:_

**All About Me:**

My Favorite:

Song- Momiji's Song

Food- Ice Cream

Story- The Twelve Chinese Zodiacs

Holiday-New Year's

TV Show- Mogeta The New Series

Hobbies(List atleast 3)

Eating ice-cream with Mommy and Daddy

Visting Auntie Tohru, Uncle Kyo, Grandpa Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame, Grandma Mine, Grandma Mayu Uo-chan and Hana-chan, Uncle Haru, Auntie Rin, Uncle Kureno, Uncle Hiro, Auntie Kisa, Auntie Kagura, Uncle Ritsu, Mit-chan, Uncle Yuki, Auntie Machi, and Cousin Hinata.

Singing

Future Job-Singer

Friend(s)- Hinata, Mora, Riku, Sakura, and Kiki, Takashi


	25. Somebody

"Aiko, stay with daddy here, while I go in for a while."

"But Mommy, this is a jail. Why are you going here?"

"There's someone I need to see."

Momiji smiled, "It'll be okay, Aiko. Let's go get some ice-cream!" Aiko giggled and followed her father outside, leaving Kaida in the jail office, alone.

She walked up the hall, in between the cells. She passed three middle aged women, who scowled at her as she passed. She paid them no attention. She had a bigger purpose.

She finally reached the cell she wanted. She looked down at an sickly looking man, who was sitting defiantly in the center of the cell. He looked up, his eyes flashing first with annoyance, then recognition, then anger. "What are you doing here?" His voice rasped, as if he had not used it in a long time. "A little nobody like you."

Kaida was not really sure why she had actually come. She knew why this day, the anniversary of her mother's death. Of the day Goro had started making her life a living hell. But she did not know why she'd decided to come. But suddenly, the anger that she had bottled up for so long came out, and she started to speak.

"Look." She pulled out a framed diploma.

"I did it. I'm a doctor. A neural surgeon. I didn't need you, Goro! I have a happy family, and a healthy beautiful child. I did it without you. My husband is a successful violinist, famous throughout Japan, Germany, France, and the Americas. I married him without your permission. I am the top of my field. Did you do that for me? No. My daughter is exceptional. She is kind, and smart, and developing so well. She as a happy home. Unlike the one I had with _you_. I _am _a somebody. Without you."

With that, she turned, and started walking back, leaving a speechless, furious Goro behind. She didn't know why she had, but she was glad she'd done that. She knew this was the last time she would see Goro. He was so weak now, he would die soon. He still 37 years to go.

She would leave and never come back. She had a life to return to. With a happy child, and wonderful husband. She was truly happy, for the first time in her life.

_I am so lucky. _She thought, as she spotted Momiji and Aiko next to the ice-cream stand. _And I am so happy_.


End file.
